


The Kizakura Dance

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Koichi shows off his stylish birthday present.
Relationships: Kizakura Koichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Kizakura Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow! A non-Haiji story! Woohoo! This was originally going to be a smut story, but it went to a different direction. It still turned out well. Maybe later on, I can do a Koichi smut story. Also, Haiji has a minor role because why not? Lol Anyway, Happy Birthday, Koichi Kizakura!
> 
> Reminder: My Haiji is AU (aka not a pedo or an abuser), though I’m sure you’ve noticed considering my Haiji-centric stories. Still pointing it out just to be safe.

##  ** The Kizakura Dance **

You glanced at your front door every ten or so seconds. Pacing back and forth in the hallway, you were waiting to see someone in hopes that he could help you with your current dilemma. Patience was a virtue, yet it was a virtue that slipped away the longer you waited. You had considered calling him again, but fought the urge to snatch your phone from the coffee table. He already got upset after the third call. Or was it the fourth call?

It was uncommon for you to worry about something this trivial, but you needed to impress the man you had fallen in love with not too long ago. All of your concerns cluttered in your mind. You had known Koichi ever since you met him at a bar, but you didn’t have anything to give him for his birthday. Alcohol would have been unoriginal, and knowing him, he probably had a closet full of every brand imaginable. A new hat seemed convincing, but it wasn’t special enough, in your opinion. Buying anything expensive on such short notice wasn’t an option, either. The sad truth of that made you wish you had all the money in the world. What could you possibly give him?

When the doorbell finally rang, you zoomed towards the door and forced it open. “About time!” You yanked Haiji inside.

He stumbled to your living room, saving himself from falling face-first on the sofa. “Hello to you too,” he grumbled, straightening himself and gawking at you like you had lost your mind. “What the hell is up with you?” 

“I’m glad you’re finally here. Can we talk?”

“Isn’t that why you called me here?” He jested, crossing his arms.

“Yeah.”

“Well, let’s hear it! What’s the emergency?”

The waterfall of anxious words poured from your lips. “What should I give Koichi for a birthday present?”

The concern drained from his face. Haiji didn’t respond or move, but you noticed him clenching his jaw. An eerie pause filled the distance between you two.

His eyes narrowed. Keeping his anger in check, he lifted a hand. “Let me get this straight…You called me early in the morning, on a weekend, to ask me _that?!_ ”

“Ummmmm…” You forced a casual grin, shrugging for better effect. “Yeah?”

“You could have sent a text!” Haiji raked his metallic fingers through his hair. “Here I was, thinking somebody died!”

“Please, Haiji, I’m a nervous wreck!” You collapsed on the sofa. “I don’t know who else I can confide in about my feelings for Koichi.” Haiji exhaled a loud sigh, and you assumed he might leave. You tried again. “You know him better than I do, Haiji. You’re one of his closest friends, and I’m just scared of messing this up. Can you help me?”

Your posture became rigid, your eyes never leaving him. Haiji tried to resist your silent, desperate plea, but seemed to regret his reluctance.

Defeated, he took a seat next to you. “Alright, alright, calm down. I’ll help, I promise.”

You tackled Haiji with a surprise hug. “Thank you so much, Haiji! I really, really, really appreciate it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Haiji feigned annoyance, but a smile broke the façade. Once you pulled away, he snickered. “So…you’re really interested in Koichi Kizakura.”

“Yes,” you admitted, the heat rising up to your cheeks.

“He’s an oddball, but giving him a present will be a piece of cake.”

“Thank goodness.” Relief drowned your fears, providing you with a new sense of peace.

“You got cake, right?” The corners of his lips twitched. “I skipped breakfast thanks to you.”

“Haiji!” You pouted, but then giggled.

He shrugged casually. “Hey, I can’t give advice on an empty stomach. Be grateful I didn’t ask for cash.”

“You don’t need money.”

“The perks of being rich,” he remarked with a proud smirk.

You retrieved the last piece of cake you had saved in your refrigerator. There goes your snack, but it was worth the sacrifice. He was hungry, and you desperately needed to hear his advice.

As Haiji happily devoured the cake, he organized his thoughts. “Okay. Koichi’s not the kind of guy who likes anything extravagant (like me), so you don’t have to try hard for him.”

“I know, but I’m worried he won’t like what I give him.”

“Don’t start complaining.” He stuffed his face with more cake, lifting his index finger in the air. “Here’s a tip. He doesn’t give a damn. You could buy him a sequined flamingo shirt and he’d cherish it as if it were a precious gemstone.”

“A sequined…flamingo shirt?”

He rubbed the back of his head, and murmured mostly to himself. “Yeah, I don’t know what possessed him to keep that.” Before he had another forkful of cake, he suddenly pointed a finger at you. “You better not buy me one of those,” he warned with a cold glare.

“I won’t.” You lifted your hands.

He cooled off with another huge bite of cake. “Anyway, the point is to just buy him whatever. Or better yet, get creative and give him something that comes from the heart. That’s it.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I may not be an expert at all this romance stuff, but even I get the gist of it.” He finished the rest of the cake with an almost boyish smile.

“If you say so.” You twiddled with your thumbs. A gift from the heart. Something that would tell Koichi you love him. “Got any examples of what he would like besides alcohol and hats?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Got any more cake?”

“Haiji!”

Your reaction made him laugh. “I’m just kidding. Didn’t I tell you he’s an oddball? Take that under consideration.”

* * *

Getting Koichi’s last-minute birthday present caused emotional tumult, but the inner chaos waned once you found what you considered the perfect present. Still, you wished Haiji’s advice wouldn’t backfire right in your face.

Relaxing at a table outside of a beautiful, but casual restaurant, you took a sip of your drink. The restaurant had been his favorite hangout, and you had spent countless days with him here. You ached to see him, ached to hear his melodic voice fill your heart with a burning love you never knew existed. 

The present sat by your leg, tucked in a white paper bag. The wait increased your anxiety, and it could have ruined your appetite. But then Koichi arrived. Fashionably late.

“Hey there, beautiful.” Koichi tipped his white, worn-out hat in greeting. 

“Hi, Koichi!” 

A tingling sensation traveled through your body from head to toe. Ragged blond locks gathered around his fair-skinned face. His pearl-white smile complemented his sapphire blue eyes, both sharing an equal luminosity that would put you in a trance if you stared at him for too long. 

As he took a seat, you worked up the courage to bring the bag to the table. “Hey, Koichi? Before we eat, I…got something for you.” 

You pushed the bag closer to him. The warmth in your cheeks rose, and so did your heartbeat.

Koichi grinned, blinking twice. “You didn’t have to do this.” He grabbed the bag and checked what awaited him inside.

Crossing your fingers, you inhaled a big breath. Success or failure? You hoped it was the former. 

Brilliant blue eyes flashed at whatever was hidden in the bag, his grin widening alongside his excitement. “Happy birthday to me!”

Success! You released your breath, mimicking his giant grin. “You like it???”

“Holy crap, you don’t know how much. Who knew my girl would nail my tastes?” He teased you with a mischievous grin. With an elbow on the table, his palm supported his chin. “How about we go to my place later so I can try it on?”

The atmosphere became hotter than normal. Or so you thought. “Koichi…you mean…”

His fingertip touched your lips as he shushed you for several sweet seconds. You felt weak despite yourself, a quiet sigh leaving you. If you hadn’t been sitting, your wobbly legs would have given out on you. Koichi knew how to successfully seduce you, and you knew he wouldn’t hesitate in doing just that.

“Wait until we’re behind closed doors.” With just one playful wink, the conversation was over. For now.

* * *

Hours later, you were sitting on Koichi’s incredibly soft sofa, with a reddened face and twiddling thumbs. To put it in the simplest terms, you were feeling a flurry of emotions about what was going to happen next. If he played his cards right, Koichi would undoubtedly impress you with his irresistible charms. 

“Okay!” Kochi exclaimed from his bathroom a short distance away. “This fits perfectly! And the colors are stunning too.”

As soon as he finished, Koichi made a sensually dramatic exit. A state of speechlessness struck you once you directed your eyes to the man of your dreams. He was dressed in a fancy bright yellow suit that was tight enough to emphasize his body. His bright blue dress shirt accentuated his pecs and exposed his midriff. A layer of glitter covered the entire suit to add extra pop. Glitter gold stars trimmed the suit. The shoes were the only piece of clothing that lacked glitter, but made up for it with their metallic copper appearance.

He turned to showcase his looks, and you couldn’t help but drop your jaw at the sight of him. And how his pants emphasized his ass.

“Hey, babe. Are you going to stare forever?” Koichi grinned, adjusting his glitter-coated bright yellow fedora.

You immediately recovered from your stupor. “Sorry. You…You look amazing!”

“You wouldn’t have chosen this if I wasn’t going to look good. I’m perfectly dressed for…you know.” His flirtatious eyes twinkled with mischief. “Get your phone ready.”

“Right!”

* * *

Haiji spent his morning relaxing on his velvet sofa, browsing on his tablet in nothing but a casual rose t-shirt and gray shorts. He grabbed his can of soda and took a sip. Mochi, his pet dwarf hotot rabbit, hopped around in the snow white carpet.

He chuckled at his little companion. “If it weren’t for your tiny black ears, you would blend in to the carpet real well. Come here, little guy.” 

He gently picked up Mochi, cradling him in his arms. Then his gaze lit up when he reverted his attention back to his tablet, setting his sights on a video Koichi uploaded. 

“Huh, what did Oddball Koichi upload this time?” Haiji petted Mochi. “Wait!” He set Mochi down and picked up his tablet. “What the fuck is he wearing???”

He tapped on the video, keeping Mochi close to him. Seconds later, the video began playing, showing Koichi in his full bright-colored glory.

_”Babe, are you ready?”_

_”Ready! The camera’s rolling.”_

_”Okay! Let’s get the show going.”_

_Koichi grinned at the camera, and pressed a button on his boom box. Romantic dance music filled the entire living room as he started swaying his hips in a slow, sensual style. He lifted his arms in the air, doing various poses that wouldn’t be appropriate for all ages. More so when he lowered his body, with his hands rubbing his thighs while he rose with little effort. His fingers climbed all the way back to his slim torso. Not once did he look away from the camera. You could be heard trying to control your sighs of pleasure._

_”Koichi,” you gasped when he wiggled his ass._

_He fluttered his eyelashes, feigning innocence. “What? You don’t like the show?”_

_”Of course I do, and I promise you the audience will too.”_

_Koichi’s sexually appealing dancing continued as he strutted his assets and slid from side to side to add more variety into the dance. You giggled like a lovestruck girl, trying so hard not to squeal and swoon during each sexual pose. Koichi was such a showstopper, you got up to get the best view of him._

_That was the best decision you ever made. When you got close enough, Koichi took advantage of this by undoing each button one by one. Your ample admiration vibrated inside you as he revealed his magnificent physique for you and the intended audience. His pecs were the first to peek from the shirt, and the first to be teased by his tender touch. His fingertips circled his nipples, and then made the trip down to his intricately detailed abs._

_”Try not to drool.” Koichi gave you a blow kiss._

_”Huh?? I wasn’t drooling!”_

_The bright coat and shirt slid off Koichi’s arms and remained hanging from his elbows. Temptation taunted you to massage his bare shoulders and biceps, but you battled the feeling away. His dancing grew more…erotic. More daring. You swore to get back at him in the bedroom when this was over, but for now, you loved the sexually stimulating show._

_His top clothing dropped to his forearms, and he shook them off so they pooled behind his feet. Koichi placed his arms behind his head, and teasingly wiggled his lower body. The bold dance involved him flaunting his abs, determined to have the camera get them in full view._

_What would probably have the audience hitch their breaths happened when Koichi dipped his thumbs in his pants. However, the dance came to a slow stop._

_”Happy Birthday, Koichi!” You sighed happily._

_Koichi gave you a bright smile. “Thanks!” He looked straight at the camera. “And I hope you guys liked my dance! I’d keep going, but I don’t want to get demonetized.” He stretched his shirtless body, taking a slow, deep breath. “The rest is up to your imagination. Later!”_ The video ended with Koichi winking at the camera and you sighing happily. Haiji’s expression was left frozen solid with a shocked frown. His cheeks were an intense shade of red.

“Holy shit…” Haiji stretched the neckline of his shirt, feeling warm all of a sudden. “That was impressive.” He suddenly pouted. “N-Not that it was hot or anything. Right, Mochi?” He was about to close his browser, but paused. Without another word, he gave the video a “like” before leaving the browser.

Haiji set Mochi on his lap. “Never tell anyone I saw that video. Got it?” Mochi wiggled his little nose at him. “Good,” he added with a playful grin.


End file.
